At present, the most problematic of unmanned aero vehicle, for example drone, is the possibility of injury or property damage caused by falling in flight. The biggest reason for this is the charging problem.
This problem causes the drone to be unable to perform the scheduled route flight.
Therefore, a technique to solve the charging problem of the drone is needed.
Currently, charging for the drone is systemized so that it can only be done after landing on the ground. Therefore, there is a need for a manager to manage the charge.
Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0078251 is disclosed as a specific conventional technology for charging a unmanned aero vehicle.
A charging electrode disposed on one side of aero vehicle is connected to a rechargeable battery of the drone, and a supply electrode disposed on the ground surface is brought into contact with the rechargeable battery so that the charging electrode is charged when the aero vehicle is landed.
When the aero vehicle is landed, the charging electrode disposed on the bottom of the support of the aero vehicle and connected to the rechargeable battery, and the supply electrode connected to the power supply unit disposed on one side while being exposed to the ground surface are brought into contact with each other to charge the rechargeable battery of the aero vehicle.
When the aero vehicle is landed, the charging electrode installed on the aero vehicle and the supply electrode exposed on the ground surface are brought into contact with each other to transfer the power to the rechargeable battery.
Such a charging method is easy to charge and it is possible to charge a plurality of aero vehicles simultaneously.
However, since a structure in which the aero vehicle is landed for charging needs to be added, there is a disadvantage that the technology is complicated. Furthermore, the technique of moving to the charger by autonomous guide is not disclosed, and the remotely controlled charging technique is not applied.